Vehicles such as heavy-duty trucks are well known in the art. Such heavy-duty trucks may take various forms including refuse hauling trucks, dump trucks, cement trucks and other types of trucks. These types of trucks typically have an operator cab and a body section that will vary depending on the type of truck. For example, a refuse hauling truck has a body section designed for receiving, manipulating and hauling refuse. These trucks will also have controls associated with operating parameters for the operator cab and controls associated with operating parameters for the body section. While such heavy-duty trucks according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations.
The present invention is provided to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior trucks. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.